Displays using multiple optical fibers typically have a light source for each fiber. Additionally, lighting displays in clothing typically use arrays of light sources to produce images. For example, The January 2007 edition of I.E.E.E. Spectrum magazine discloses a product called Lumalive™ by Philips Photonics Textiles research group which uses 100 light emitting diodes (LEDs) to produce a computer controlled, ASCI test message on a garment such as a shirt. These approaches are disadvantageous because they are costly, relatively heavy, and require a significant amount of power to operate. Accordingly, there is a need for a less costly, lighter weight lighting display with low power requirements.